Leo Ferris
Leo_Ferris_from_Bev002__2__op_527x600.jpg|'Leo F. Ferris' YoungLeoFerris.jpg|Leo F. Ferris Baby Leo Ferris & Edna Ferris.jpg|Baby Leo Ferris in carriage and sister Edna Ferris. Elmira NY, 1917 Screen Shot 2016-03-30 at 12.30.20 PM.png|'Leo Ferris', Elmira Catholic star forward on the basketball team, which competed in a national tournament in Chicago after winning a title as a member of the New York-Pennsylvania High School Basketball League. Screen Shot 2016-08-15 at 9.39.57 AM.png|Mayor of Syracuse Matthew J. Driscoll listed Leo Ferris as one of the Syracuse inventors of the shot-clock for the 24-SECOND SHOT CLOCK COMMUNITY RECOGNITION DAY. MATTHEW J. DRISCOLL, Mayor of the City of Syracuse & NICHOLAS J. PIRRO Proclaiming the twenty-sixth day of March, 2005 as 24-SECOND SHOT CLOCK COMMUNITY RECOGNITION DAY in the County of Onondaga and the City of Syracuse. NatsCroppedTeamPIctureJuly2017.png|Syracuse Nationals general manager, Leo Ferris is pictured here at the top right corner with the Nats 1949-50 team that went 51-13, one of the best records in the history of the league. They went to the NBA finals that year but lost to the Lakers and George Mikan. Roster: #14 Andrew Levane, #5 Johnny Macknowski, Team President John C Johnson, #15 Al Cervi (HOF), Danny Biasone (HOF), #7 Bill Gabor, #9 Ray Corley, Back row: #8 Paul Seymour, #11 Leroy Chollet, #6 George Ratkovicz,#13 Ed Peterson, #4 Dolph Schayes (HOF), #10 Alex Hannum (HOF), GM ‪#‎LeoFerris‬. Special thanks to Bud Johnson who provided picture. LeoFerris&Blackhawks(47-48).png|Tri-Cities Blackhawks team picture. Pictured Top Right is Leo Ferris. Don Otten, League MVP is back center. Bottom left is Billy Hassett, who went on to play against Leo in the NBA Finals for the Minneapolis Lakers. Billy gave the demonstration and operated the clock the first time it was unveiled at the rules committee in Oct of 54. He obviously maintained a relationship with Leo those many years later. Screen Shot 2016-08-19 at 9.43.40 AM.png|Tri-Cities Blackhawks Team picture. Top Right is owner-GM Leo Ferris. Don Otten, NBL League MVP is back center. Bottom left is Billy Hassett who went on to play against Leo in the NBA Finals for the Minneapolis Lakers. Billy gave the demonstration and operated the clock the first time it was unveiled at the rules committee in Oct of 54. He obviously maintained a relationship with Leo those many years later. Screen Shot 2016-08-19 at 10.36.52 AM.png|'Leo Ferris' owner & GM bought into the NBL and founded the Buffalo Bisons in 1946. The team moved to Moline and became the Tri-Cities Blackhawks in December, 1946. — with William "Pop" Gates, Don Otten and coach, Nat Hickey. NBA Merger.png|"In addition, Ferris was the guiding genius as the NBL grabbed the cream of the college crop away from the BAA's draft, and when the time came to talk terms, the BAA was more than willing to listen to Ferris' merger proposals" Lillich, Frank. "Ferris Hits Cage Peak, Plans For Hockey Wars." Buffalo Courier Express. 17 Sep 1950 Screen Shot 2016-08-21 at 2.51.42 PM.png|1951 NBA Meeting in New York City. Leo Ferris pictured with Jack Harrison of the Rochester Royals and Carl Bennett of the Fort Wayne Zollners. Leo was part of the NBA six-man Executive Committee & Rules Committee. Democrat and Chronicle (Rochester, New York) · Fri, Dec 14, 1951 Screen Shot 2016-07-06 at 6.28.31 PM.png|May 4th 1948, Leo Ferris, NBL vice president, stunned the BAA by signing the starting lineup of "The Fabulous Five," a celebrated Kentucky team, to a contract in Indianapolis. The old NBL sought a merger with the larger, wealthier Basketball Association of America. The revolutionary deal allowed the players to have ownership rights to the new team Indianapolis Olympians. This deal forced the NBL and rival Basketball Association of America to negotiate a merger that would result in the formation of the NBA on Aug. 3, 1949. Picture from The Indianapolis Star (Indianapolis, Indiana) · Thu, May 5, 1949 Leo Ferris (31 May 1917 – 4 Jun 1993) was an American sports executive and businessman from Elmira, New York, best known for helping invent the 24-second shot clock in the National Basketball Association. Leo was also played a main role in forcing the merger of the National Basketball League and the Basketball Association of America into the present National Basketball Association on 3 Aug 1949. He left sports in 1955 and entered the real estate business. Ferris died in 1993, at age 76 of Huntington's disease. Associated Press. "Leo Ferris, a Founder of N.B.A., Dies at 76." New York Times. 5 Jun 1993:28. Proquest Historical Newspapers. Web. 8 Jun 2016. Buffalo Bisons/Tri-Cities Blackhawks and the National Basketball League With Ben Kerner and Brian W. Grafton, Ferris founded the Buffalo Bisons, which started play in the National Basketball League in 1946. After suffering heavy financial losses in the first half of the 1946-47 season in Buffalo, the Bisons moved into the Tri-Cities area of Moline & Rock Island, IL and Davenport, IA, and became the Blackhawks from 1946-51. They relocated to Milwaukee as the Hawks until 1955, to St. Louis until 1968, and finally settled into Atlanta. Rumors began to surface of an NBL-BAA merger in early 1948. Joe Lapchick was quoted as saying, "right now there are seven National League clubs ready to jump to the BAA. But I don't look for any merger to take place before the 1949-50 season." Cushing, Elliot. "Sports Eye View." Rochester Democrat & Chronicle. 5 Feb 1948:22. Fulton History. Web. 12 Aug 2016. When the Indianapolis Kautskys and Fort Wayne Zollner Pistons decided to jump leagues from the NBL to the BAA on 9 May 1948, the Tri-Cities Blackhawks signed University of Iowa star Murray Weir. According to BAA president Maurice Podoloff, this was in violation of an agreement between the leagues on a bi-lateral player draft. Leo and Blackhawks club president Bryan Grafton maintained no such agreement had been signed. "Even if there was an agreement," fumed Ferris, "we maintain there would have been no violation since the two leagues are apparently no longer working together in unison or harmony. If there was any bolting by NBL clubs to the BAA, there will be open bidding for players. A player war seems inevitable." Associated Press. "National League Facing Crucial Meeting Today." Sheboygan Press. 10 May 1948:14. Fulton History. Web. 12 Jun 2016. Within hours of the first two team switching leagues, announcement was made that the Minneapolis Lakers and Rochester Royals had also left the NBL for the BAA. When Ward (Piggy) Lambert resigned as commissioner, Paul Walk resigned as president and Tom Carneghie quit as publicity director, Associated Press. "Four Quintets Jump To New Loop." New York Times. 11 May 1948:34. Proquest Historical Newspapers. Web. 8 Jun 2016. Leo formally took over as acting president of the National Basketball League. Associated Press. "National Loop Threatens Suit In BAA Fight." The Washington Post. 12 May 1948:19. Proquest Historical Newspapers. Web. 8 Jun 2016. "We have severed relations with the Basketball Association of America," Ferris proclaimed, as the National League rulers declared all players of the departed clubs National League property, and said the NBL will redistribute the talent. INS. "Four Teams Abandon National To Join Rival Basketball Loop." Buffalo Courier-Express. 11 May 1948:19. Fulton History. Web. 4 Aug 2016. On 15 June 1948, Ike Duffy, owner of the Anderson Packers, was named as president and Ferris would resume his previous role as league vice-president. Associated Press. "Named Cage President." Baltimore Sun. 16 Jun 1948:20. Proquest Historical Newspapers. Web. 8 Jun 2016. The biggest off-season move preceeding the 1949-50 season was the signing of the two-time NBA Champion "Fabulous Five" of the University of Kentucky by Ferris on 5 May 1949. By brokering a deal for Kentucky's stars to own their team in three years time, he was able to lure away All-Americas Alex Groza, Ralph Beard and Wallace "Wah Wah" Jones, with teammates Joe Holland and Cliff Barker, from signing player deals with the rival B.A.A. league. The players had expressed interest in playing together after college, and were offered $50,000 in operating expenses to support their team in Indianapolis named the Olympians. United Press. "Kentucky Cage Stars Form Club." Binghamton Press. 5 May 1949:24. Fulton History. Web. 29 Aug 2016. Syracuse Nationals and the National Basketball Association Always looking for new ways to get a competitive edge and bring home the most quality of players, Leo joined George P. Hodges, Jr. of Utica, NY in the purchase of the legendary Philadelphia Sphas franchise of the American Basketball League. ABL President John O'Brien made the announcement of the sale on 8 July 1950 and indicated the franchise would be relocated to Utica. Associated Press. "Philly Franchise Goes To Utica." Washington Post. 9 Jul 1950:C4. ProQuest Historical Newspapers. Web. 8 Jun 2016. The Syracuse Nationals would form a working agreement with the Utica club as a farm system for players. Former Nat Leroy Chollet became player-coach on 11 Oct 1950 for the new team, and he was joined by another former National, Al Masino. "Chollet Named Coach of New Utica Cage Team." The Post Standard. 12 Oct 1950:26. Fulton History. Web. 12 Jun 2016. On 2 February 1954, executive vice-president of the Nats, Leo Ferris, announced a television viewer fundraising drive to raise $100,000. To achieve this goal, Ferris proposed selling $5 worth of tickets to 20,000 fans for the following season. In return, the Nats would guarantee 10 home games would be televised locally for the 1954-55 season. The drive would last until 15 Mar 1954. Ferris could not speculate as to the Nats' future if the fundraising drive should fail. "We need a solution to continue operations," Ferris said. "Nationals to Try Plan Aimed at Bracing Finances." The Leader-Republican, Gloversville & Johnstown, NY. 3 Feb 1954:14. Fulton History. Web. 3 Aug 2016. Shot Clock Concerns about a fan-unfriendly slow pace led to discussion of adding a shot clock to NBA games, adding possessions and excitement. Ferris and Danny Biasone — owner of the Syracuse Nationals, where Ferris was general manager — are often given credit for the selection of 24 seconds, though there is evidence Ferris may deserve the lion's share. Leo boosted attendance and expanded the possibilities of the types of entertainment one could enjoy at a basketball game. His innovating basketball promotions were ahead of the time. In Syracuse, a portable revolving stage was set up at half court 45 minutes before game time, where a piano player would entertain until player introductions. The piano played during the player practices until 10 minutes before game time. Leo had introduced pregame warm-up music to basketball, and had increased pregame attendance from hundreds to thousands. Lillich, Frank. "Promotional Moves Aid Ferris' Cagers at Gate." Buffalo Courier Express. 16 Dec 1951:2-C. Fulton History. Web. 3 Aug 2016. He brought acts like Dean Martin, Jerry Lewis, Sarah Vaugh, Duke Ellington, and many others to provide halftime entertainment for the Syracuse Nationals home games. Transaction Archive National Basketball League (before NBL/BAA merger) *'17 Jul 1947'- Named Executive Vice-President of the Tri-Cities Blackhawks. United Press. "Sid To Manage Moline Cagers." Toledo Blade. 17 Jul 1947:29. Google Newspapers.''Web. 3 Sep 2016. *'24 Jul 1948'''- Signed Billy Gabor, Syracuse's territorial 1948 draft choice. Outbid Rochester Royals of B.A.A.. Acted in capacity of N.B.L. Vice-President."Billy (The Bullet) Gabor Signs to Play Basketball for Nats." The Post Standard. Syracuse, NY. 25 Jul 1948:13. Fulton History. Web. 9 Jun 2016. *'30 Sep 1948'- Signed Dolph Schayes, Syracuse's 1948 draft choice. Terms $7,000 plus $500 bonus. Outbid New York Knicks of B.A.A.. Acted in capacity of N.B.L. Vice-President."Nationals Sign Adolph Schayes." The Post Standard. Syracuse, NY. 1 Oct 1948:20. Fulton History. Web. 4 Sep 2016. *'14 Apr 1949'- Signed Jack Kerris to the Tri-Cities Blackhawks. Outbid Chicago Stags of B.A.A.. Acted in capacity of Blackhawks General Manager.Associated Press. "Jack Kerris To Play With Hawks In National Loop." The Times Record. Troy, NY. 14 Apr 1948:38. Fulton History. Web. 6 Sep 2016. *'4 May 1949'- Signed Alex Groza, Ralph Beard, Wallace Jones, Joe Holland and Cliff Barker, and brokered a deal for the players to own the Indianapolis Olympians within three years. Terms $50,000 in operating expenses. Outbid various B.A.A. teams for all players. This move also contributed to the B.A.A.'s Indianapolis Jets suspending operations. Acted in capacity of N.B.L. Vice-President.United Press. "Kentucky Stars Form New Indianapolis Club." Davenport Democrat Leader. 5 May 1948:31 Newspaper Archive. Web. 12 May 2016. *'25 Jun 1949'- Received signed contract of Dike Eddleman of the University of Illinois. Acted in capacity of Blackhawks General Manager. Associated Press. "Eddleman Signs With Blackhawks." St. Petersburg Times. 26 Jun 1949:25. Google Newspapers. Web. 3 Sep 2016. National Basketball Association (after NBL/BAA merger, 3 Aug 1949) *'25 Oct 1949'- Resigned as General Manager and Executive Director of the Tri-Cities Blackhawks.Associated Press. "Leo Ferris Resigns." Buffalo Courier-Express. 26 Oct 1949:19. Fulton History. Web. 6 Sep 2016. *'4 May 1953'- Signed 1953 NBA 1st round draft choice Jim Neal of Wofford College. Terms $5,000 plus $500 bonus.Elliott, Bill. "Neal, Big Wofford Center, Signs Syracuse Contract." The Herald Journal. Spartanburg, SC. 10 May 1953:B-1. Google Newspapers. Web. 3 Sep 2016. *'15 Sep 1953'- Signed 1953 NBA 2nd round draft choice Dick Knostman of Kansas State University. "Knostman, Big 7 Star, Signs With Nationals." The Post Standard. Syracuse, NY. 16 Sep 1953:19. Fulton History. Web. 9 Jun 2016. *'15 May 1954'- Signed Dick Farley, Nats' 1954 2nd round draft choice."Farley, Indiana Cager, Signed By Nationals." The Post Standard. Syracuse, NY. 16 May 1954:33. Fulton History. Web. 9 Jun 2016. *'25 Aug 1954'- Signed 1952 NBA draft choice Ken McBride of University of Maryland - Eastern Shore. "Nats Sign Army Star." Ogdensburg Journal. 28 Aug 1954:4. New York Historical Newspapers. Web. 3 Sep 2016. *'26 Nov 1954'- Obtained Connie Simmons in dispersal draft of Baltimore Bullets.Andrews, Jack. "Nats Acquire Simmons in Draft as Baltimore Collapses." The Post Standard. Syracuse, NY. 27 Nov 1954:11. Newspaper Archive. Web. 9 May 2016. Quotes To my mind, Leo Ferris has done the outstanding promotional job in professional sports. But there is no one man--no one factor--entirely responsible for the Blackhawks' success. The players have been a factor. Leo Ferris has been a factor. So have the radio and the press. -Ike Duffy, owner of the Anderson Packers and National Basketball League president "Quad-Cities Termed Capital Of Professional Basketball At Dinner Honoring Blackhawks." Davenport Democrat Leader. 1 April 1949:22. Newspaper Archives. Web. 12 June 2016. Syracuse had a losing proposition until I helped the club reorganize and got 25 local men interested. Last season, the first under this civic sponsorship, Syracuse made up $30,000 of its losses. -Leo FerrisLynch, R.G. "Pro Leagues in Tug o'War for This City.", Milwaukee Journal. 24 Jun 1949:8. Google Newspapers. Web. 2 Aug 2016. Ferris is credited with one of the master strokes of the NBL this summer, in signing the members of the University of Kentucky's Olympic and national basketball champions to form an Indianapolis team in the NBL. When he also arranged for use of the huge Butler field house for the Kentucky stars, Ferris virtually closed the door to BAA operation in that city. Reddy, Bill. "Syracuse to Move Into Basketball Association of America." The Post Standard, Syracuse, NY. 3 Aug 1949:13. Newspaper Archive. Web. 1 Aug 2016. The merger (NBL & BAA) must be successful or pro basketball will collapse. With men like Leo Ferris and Ike Duffy figuring prominently in the new setup I can't see how it can fail. -Al Cervi "Merger News Greeted Happily In Syracuse." The Post Standard, Syracuse, NY. 4 Aug 1949:11. Newspaper Archive. Web. 20 Jul 2016. I chose Syracuse, he said last night, because I believe this city is one of the finest sports towns in the country and certainly one of the soundest in the National Basketball Association - Leo Ferris "Ferris Spurns Anderson Offer For Syracuse Post." The Post Standard, Syracuse, NY. 3 Nov 1949:17. Fulton History. Web. 7 Jul 2016. That Ferris could teach Branch Rickey of the Brooklyn Dodgers a few things about selling. -Tony Lavelli, leaving Boston Celtics general manager Walter Brown's office after signing his player contract. Leo Ferris had stopped by the day before and suggested letting Lavelli play his accordion during half time. Beforehand, Lavelli had planned on leaving the court game for a music career. Associated Press. "Celtics Get Lavelli, Accordion." Saratoga Saratogian, Saratoga Springs, NY. 18 Nov 1949:12. Fulton History. 8 Jul 2016. This year (1949-50), however, in its first 14 home games the team (Syracuse Nationals) packed a total of 73,468 fans into its stadium's 6,400 seats and standing areas. Most of the so-called experts credit the success to a shrewd player-coach (Cervi) on the floor and an equally shrewd young man in the business office (Ferris)...To handle the business end of the enterprise, Biasone this year imported Leo F. Ferris, also 32, and named him the club's executive director. Ferris, a member of the NBA's six man executive committee, is credited with stepping up the club's attendance with high powered promotional methods. Associated Press. "Starless Crew Makes Nationals Big Success", Milwaukee Journal. 6 Jan 1950:2. Google Newspapers. Web. 2 Aug 2016. Danny finally came up with a brilliant array of players this season (1949-50), and in acquiring the players Biasone never counted the expense. If Al Cervi wanted them, Danny got them, with notable assistance from the Executive Director, Leo Ferris. But in all the money expended, the greater portion was Biasone's, and you'll never hear a grumble from Danny about it.Reddy, Bill. "Keeping Posted." The Post Standard, Syracuse, NY. 5 Apr 1950:20. Fulton History. Web. 6 Sep 2016. In addition, Ferris was the guiding genius as the NBL grabbed the cream of the college crop away from the BAA's draft, and when the time came to talk terms, the BAA was more than willing to listen to Ferris' merger proposals. "Get an attractive 'package,' and put it within reach of the greatest possible number of customers. Satisfy the fans, and you have a steady and increasing following. That's what pro basketball is doing." - Leo Ferris Lillich, Frank. "Ferris Hits Cage Peak, Plans For Hockey Wars." Buffalo Courier Express. 17 Sep 1950:4-C. Fulton History. Web. 7 Jul 2016. Syracuse has become the professional basketball center of the country. I have the figures on attendance throughout the National Basketball Association, and I can tell you now that only New York outdraws Syracuse. When you consider the enormous difference in population, you realize that Syracuse doesn't suffer by comparison. Instead, New York suffers by contrast. -Maurice Podoloff, President of the National Basketball Association (NBA), while speaking at the Syracuse Radio-Newspaper luncheon on 9 Jan 1951 Reddy, Bill. "Keeping Posted." The Post Standard, Syracuse, NY. 9 Jan 1951:10. Fulton History. Web. 12 Jun 2016. It must be admitted that the basketball fortunes of the Syracuse Nationals began to climb steadily upwards as soon as Danny Biasone decided that Ferris could help him in the operation of the local club.Reddy, Bill. "Keeping Posted." The Post Standard, Syracuse, NY. 13 May 1951:37. Newspaper Archive. Web. 6 Sep 2016. Shared a Sports Arena chair Tuesday night with Leo Ferris, the suave, young Buffalo advertising executive, who doubles in professional basketball. A gifted salesman and tireless worker, Leo took over a dilapidated Syracuse club three years ago and by intelligent administrative direction and high-voltage promotion converted the Nationals into the most successful and lucrative in professional basketball. While most promoters are moaning and grumbling over the lack of customer patronage today, Ferris can point proudly to an electrifying attendance increase of 25 percent at Nats' home games this season. This despite the fact that the basketballers, for the first time, are competing for fan patronage with the American Hockey League Warriors. Cushing, Elliot. "Sports Eye View." Rochester Democrat & Chronicle. 30 Nov 1951:38. Fulton History. Web. 9 Jun 2016. What's more impressive is by the end of the following 1952 season Syracuse finished a handsome FIRST in the box-office scramble, their gross receipts topping those of the New York Knicks, Boston Celtics, and the champion Minneapolis Lakers during the regular season. This represents a rousing personal triumph for the Nats head man the tireless Leo Ferris, whose blue ribbon selling and promotion job ranks as exhibit A in pro basketball's box office show case. Cushing, Elliot. "Sports Eye View." Rochester Democrat & Chronicle. 27 Apr 1952:1D. Fulton History. Web. 3 Aug 2016. There are those, however, who must admire the balding genius (Al Cervi) who has teamed with front office manipulator Leo Ferris to keep the Nats always at or near the top of the basketball pile. Gould, Jr., Alan. "Noisy Coach." Elmira Star-Gazette. 25 Nov 1952:21. Fulton History. Web. 9 Jun 2016. Leo Ferris, the Buffalonian who is executive vice-president of the Nats, is recognized as the David Harum of the NBA. He subscribed to newspapers in almost every community in the country, and had a running file on almost every college player. As a result, he came up with several sleepers in the draft.Ryan, Ray. "The Sports Scene." Buffalo Courier-Express. 8 Feb 1954:15. Fulton History. Web. 5 Sep 2016. The recent column on Al Cervi here didn't mention Leo Ferris, whose astute general managership was a major factor in the rise of the Syracuyse Nats to pro cage prominence. Ferris, who resigned recently, was matchlerss in uncovering talents to fit in with Cervi's coaching program. Lillich, Frank. "Second Guessing." Buffalo Courier Express. 8 Apr 1955:23. Fulton History. Web. 9 Jun 2016. Before the clock, there was no game at all. It would get into the second half, and the team that was ahead would just kill the ball, and then you'd have to foul. Then they would foul you, and the game would deteriorate. The game stunk. It was a march from one foul line to the other. Something had to be done. -Dolph Schayes "Monument Unvieled." Reading Eagle. 27 Mar 2005:D8. Google Newspapers. Web. 3 Sep 2016. When Leo Ferris came to me, it was like a godsend, (Pop) Gates said. It was a real highlight in my career to be accepted by the NBL as one of the only two blacks in the league. Through the league's (NBL) efforts and the initiative of owners like Leo Ferris and Les Harrison, professional basketball became a more representative American institution. Gould, Todd. Pioneers of the Hardwood. Bloomington: Indiana University Press, 1998. Biasone, a member of the league's rules committee, continued to badger anyone and everyone, warning that a game lacking in time limits of possession would never last, much less grow...Eventually, enough league opwners listened to him, and adopted a formula that had been divised by Biasone's general manasger, Leo Ferris: the 2,880 seconds of a 48-minute game divided by the average number of shots a game over the previous three seasons (120). Araton, Harvey. Crashing the Borders, How Basketball Won the World and Lost Its Soul at Home. New York: Free Press, 2005. The Nationals' "recipe for success" began by recruiting Leo F. Ferris, then a talented team executive to reorganize the Syracuse team. Baker, Mark Allen. Basketball History in Syracuse: Hoops Roots. Charleston: History Press, 2010. Citations Category:Executives Category:Pioneers Category:Nationals Category:Ferris